


Sermons on the Cave Wall

by Sabeki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors story, Kinda short writing sorry, first fic, troll ancestors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabeki/pseuds/Sabeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following words were discovered in an old cave, with a dead female green-blood collapsed and holding HERETICAL MEMORABILIA. All trolls lower than teal-blood on the hemospectrum will be CULLED after reading these highly sensitive documents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sermons on the Cave Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of my first try thing, I guess. Critiquing is appreciated for it, I'm a bt worried about my characterization of the Signless and basically everything else, so showing me what I specifically need to work on would be nice.

THE DISCOVERY OF THE SIGNLESS- TALES ON CAVE WALLS SERMON ONE

When I was a grub, I was hopeless. Fucking pathetic by Alternian standards. I basically screamed, hang this guy up and cull him before he can screw our shit up more! Because that’s the world we were conditioned to live in.

Be cruel, be callous, consider yourself luckier than the poor bastard who had it worse than you. But no compassion. No love. Real love, not the, the matesprit bullshit they pile on us. Love without barriers and quadrants and fuckery like that, yeah? So I would’ve been fucked, y’know, on drone day without a pale, that kind of bullshit, a fucking nook-whiffer, when suddenly… Well, the Dolorosa saved me.

She went against all of our societal norms, all of this fucking fuckery by those shame-globe sniffing sacks of shit, and saved me! Can you believe the blood-pusher it would take to do that? To stand out in our society? So she takes me, a worthless grub, from the caverns, and strides out into the night, not a clue on where to go. I was an idiot back then, we all were for fucks sake. But she kept me gog-damned alive. Alive and well on this nook-sniffing planet. And I damn well think it served a purpose!

Right? I had these dreams, you know, these wonderful dreams, of a life BEFORE US!

Or maybe even after us. Gog I hope so.

I walked with candy blood in my veins, practically ran up to a, a fucking HIGHBLOOD and told him ‘CULL ME, you SON OF A BITCH!’ and he did… Nothing. He looked at me funny, that was all. No violent beat-down. No horrendous death. His look was full of… concern. And I know you think this was bullshit, but I tell you, what I saw was true! A world where we don’t have to toil for a living. A world where we don’t stain our pants when a blue-blood or higher walks by. A world, dare I fucking say it, at PEACE. Where we tried to love each other instead of perpetuate this endless cycle of fucking violence against each other. It was beautiful. I have, no other word to describe it.

It was a home at peace. A home at one with itself. Is that not a home we all desire? A home without hate? A home where the father does not beat us and call it love? Where the mother doesn’t starve us out of supposed concern for our safety?

I don’t know. I CAN’T know. But I like to think it is. That a troll is more than the sum of their parts. We are not creatures born of blood and light and hate, but like the moon, gentle and shining and WONDERFUL in our capacity for beauty. Gog, I sound like such a fucking nook. But this is the path I believe WE, as a species, can take with one another.

No more Empresses. No more Highbloods. Only trolls, undivided. Yeah, maybe it’s kind of a whole load of bullshit. But it’s got to be better than what we have now, right? Anything would be.

Oh shit.

Oh shit.

I have to go, but remember that we can be better! Oh, and if somebody wouldn't mind tripping up the teal-blood legislacerator, that'd be great!


End file.
